preacherfandomcom-20200222-history
Damsels
|next= }} "Damsels" is the third episode of the second season of Preacher and the thirteenth episode overall. It aired on July 3, 2017. Synopsis Jesse, Tulip, and Cassidy get a tip that God may be in New Orleans; Tulip is hiding a secret; their stop in New Orleans may expose her.[http://tvschedule.zap2it.com/tv/preacher-damsels/EP023903660019?aid=tvschedule Preacher: Damsels - Zap2it] Plot Tracy Loach calls Eugene Root and cries for help. Eugene rushes over and Tracy Loach tells the former she plans to commit suicide after learning her boyfriend cheated on her with a "5". She entrusts Eugene to deliver her suicide note but Eugene talks her out and burns the note. Eugene comforts Tracy and kisses her. However, Tracy is disgusted at the two being together and promptly shoots her brains out. Eugene quickly notices Tracy is still breathing and tries to put her brains back into her skull. When Tracy's mom begins knocking on the door and threatens to call Eugene's father, Eugene turns the gun on himself. When the gun doesn't go off, Eugene looks into the barrel. After the gun goes off, the moment is looped over and over. Eventually, the loop comes to a halt and Eugene wakes up in Hell. A prison guard tells Eugene to stay put. Jesse, Cassidy, and Tulip head down to New Orleans, while listening to "A Walk to the Peak". Jesse tries to dig deep into the music to possibly learn more about God's psychology. Tulip, however, insists they should look elsewhere, such as Mexico. When the three arrive to New Orleans, they look to the first bar they find on Bourbon Street. When they tell a bartender they are looking for God, they are lead down to the basement. There, a curtain is unraveled to a man in a dalmatian costume. When they realize the bartender mistook them for wanting to see a sex act with a dog, they leave. Shortly after, Tulip claims she isn't feeling well. Cassidy then accompanies Tulip to stay at Denis', an old friend of his. Cassidy notes Tulip's anxiousness, telling her it was alright after killing Gary with a wedding pager. Shortly after Cassidy notes she is clearly on the run, Tulip is recognized by a woman named Mrs. Barbaret, who ironically asks if she's in hiding. When Cassidy and Tulip arrive at Denis' house, Denis greets them in French. Though Cassidy failed to understand, he asked if they could stay at his place. There, Tulip continues to pace around and expresses her worries that Mrs. Barbaret would report her to Viktor. Jesse asks from bar to bar with no success. Eventually, a bartender leads him to Le Chamonix to speak with the singer. After watching Featherstone perform, Jesse explained to her a man told him to speak with her. Featherstone tells Jesse to clean himself and meet her outside before splashing him with her drink. Jesse follows and catches her getting away in a taxi, which is intercepted by a van. After seeing her kidnapped by men in white suits, Jesse chases after them and uses Genesis to make them stop. Jesse beats down the men and saves the "damsel in distress". Back at Featherstone's apartment, Featherstone told Jesse she previously heard of a man claiming God was missing, with that man washing up in a swamp. She then asks how Jesse made the men stop and has him demonstrate his powers. Featherstone leaves for the airport shortly after. After Jesse saw her off, he notices a poster for Angelville. Tulip then calls Jesse, the latter of which notices something is wrong and asks the real reason why she called. Tulip doesn't give further information and an impatient Jesse hangs up. Back in Hell, Eugene wanders about. He searches for signs of others but is left in shock after Adolf Hitler steps out of a cell. At a club, Jesse requests they play "A Walk to the Peak" and a patron taught him how to feel the music, explaining the song describes the end of the world. Meanwhile, Featherstone gets in a van and removes a wig, revealing she is working with the men in white. She tells Hoover that their intel on Jesse is true and they are to move his case up to the Samson Unit. Tulip leaves Denis' house to purchase cigarettes. She arrives at a laundromat, where she exchanges her $100 bill for a mere $5. As she purchases a pack of cigarettes, men storm in and has everyone leave. Tulip turns around and is cornered by Viktor's thugs, who call Viktor, reporting they had got her. Cast Starring *Dominic Cooper as Jesse Custer *Joe Gilgun as Cassidy *Ruth Negga as Tulip O'Hare *Graham McTavish as Saint of Killers (credit only) *Ian Colletti as Eugene Root/Arseface *Pip Torrens as Herr Starr *Noah Taylor as Adolf Hitler *Julie Ann Emery as Lara Featherstone Guest Starring *Malcolm Barrett as F.J. Hoover *Ronald Guttman as Denis *Amy Hill as Ms. Mannering *Gianna LePera as Tracy Loach Co-Starring *Mark Adam Miller as Lewis *Kim Collins as Jazz Cat *Peter Gabb as Burns *Rhonda Dents as Mrs. Barbaret *Lucky Johnson as Bouncer *Scott Allen Perry as Kitty Cat Club Bartender *Jason Foster as Tropical Isle Bartender *Lance Tafelski as Nick *Tenea Intriago as Wasted Woman *Dayne Catalano as Dude in Housecoat *Julio Cesar Ruiz as Big Wasted Dude *David Torkanowsky as Piano Player References